


New Boyfriend

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Mystery, One Night Stands, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t more than a one night stand, wasn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Boyfriend

It started as a one-night stand. And it was never meant to be more. 

After a while it became a casual thing. Whenever neither of them could pull at the club, they went to his place to have fun together. Sometimes they shared their conquests. 

He knew, he was in trouble, when he found the other in his kitchen one morning, drinking his coffee, eating his cereal, reading his paper. For the first time in his life he could imagine this for the future. 

One night at the club, the other walked in, accompanied by a gorgeous bloke. 

A cold fist wrapped around his heart and squeezed tightly when the other beamed and went “Guys, I want you to meet my new boyfriend.”


End file.
